Let the Games Begin
by LeBratPrincess
Summary: Co-Authored with DrowsyFantasy. Prt 7 of the Not Over Yet series. Just when they thought it was safe, someone comes looking for them and stress is running high, especially with Face. As always Charissa/Face and features the entire A-Team.
1. Prologue: Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the A-Team or associated characters. We just enjoy playing in the creators' sandbox.

**Authors' Notes:** Welcome to the next part in the lives of the A-Team. Before we get on with the show, we've got a quick reply to make to a faithful anon reader that left a lovely review on the last chapter of "Honeymoon Trafficking".

Garine: That's too bad, I bet you wrote good stories though. :) Thanks and hopefully you enjoy this next part as much as you have the rest.

Now on with the show. Charissa gets paid a very interesting and alarming visit and makes a bad choice concerning it.

* * *

**Let the Games Begin**

_Part 7 of the Not Over Yet series_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

It was the Monday of the week after her little adventure with Murdock to get to LA to make a surprise visit. It had gone well enough and the trip back had went better than the trip out. She had a pile of paper work to file and get through plus some meetings on some recent Al-Qaida developments. It was days like this that made her want to just run off, tell Director McCready where to shove it and go just be a part of the A-Team. But she knew better, for one thing it was a good thing to have someone friendly on the inside for them and two Face would probably haul her ass back to D.C. faster than she could blink. It was roughly noon and she still wasn't even close to being half way through what she needed to get done when the knock came at her door, "Yes?"

He strolled in with an air that suggested he owned the place and when she didn't looked up from whatever it as she was doing, it caused him to frown darkly, "Good afternoon Captain Sosa…" He paused, smiling waiting for her to look up.

"One second and I'll be right with you." She held up her index finger as she tried to finish reading a report she was almost done with.

"Or maybe Captain Peck is better?"

Instantly she lost track of where she was and slowly looked up, the second she did she recognized the guy, "I'm sorry?"

"Didn't you get married fairly recently in Las Vegas?" He settled himself onto a chair in front of her desk, "I have a copy of the marriage license, you have a very neat signature Captain." He pulled a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket and looked at it, "Almost perfect."

She kept her cool outwardly, inwardly however she was swearing up a storm that would make a sailor blush. She sat back casually in her crappy desk chair and arched a brow, "Fascinating. Even I had no idea I was married, can I see that? Colonel Lynch isn't it?" She held out her hand to him for the paper he was holding, "And if it was true, do you honestly think I would take his name?"

Lynch faltered a little, she was good. Almost as good as Peck himself he'd wager, "Certainly and I'm flattered you remember me, after all it's been what? Two years or better now?" He handed the copy of the document over to her.

She looked it over carefully and held back the desire to frown, sure enough it was a copy of the actual license she and Face had signed, it was definitely her signature and his. Slowly she handed it back to the man, "Interesting. So to what do I owe this little visit? I doubt you'd trouble yourself with coming to congratulate me on a marriage that may or may not be fact."

He grinned slowly, "Oh you are good Captain. Your Husband must be very proud of how well you've turned out under his instruction. But you're right; I'm here for other reasons. Well related reasons. I know you know where Smith, Peck, Baracus and that insane Pilot are hiding out."

She grinned back, "I never needed schooling in matters like these, Colonel. As for the whereabouts of those Fugitives I have no idea."

"Really now? Why all the trips to L.A.? You have no family other than your Father and he's nearby." Lynch stood pacing about her small office watching her, knowing she was keeping a closed lid on her expressions.

"Are you here to threaten me, Colonel? If so I suggest you remember that while I don't technically outrank you I can still make your life a living hell. So stop with the grand standing bull shit and get to the point because as you can see I've got a lot on my desk right now."

The Colonel nodded slowly, "Threaten you? Oh no, we're beyond threats my dear I'm just here to warn you. I know you helped them escape again, how I'm not a hundred percent certain. I know you are in full contact with them now and I will get to them even if I end up having to go through you. You are not the only one with a lot on their desk right now." He moved towards the door of her office, "Just remember we are watching every move you make."

She waited until he was gone before she stood and walked to her door slamming it shut. She was bristling with anger as she stalked back to her desk, "Shit." This wasn't good; this was something she had been afraid of for a while now. She knew she was being watched, but not by the Feds. She reached down into her purse and grabbed the cell phone Face had given her; she almost called him, but stopped, turned the phone off and dropped it back down into her purse.

* * *

**Interesting little beginning don't you think? **

**Look for another update soon and don't forget to review! **


	2. Chap 1: Diablo Duck

**Authors' Notes: **So hope you all are enjoying this so far. We'll try to update it quite regularly seeing as we want to post the Halloween story during the month of October which is pretty much upon us. Now before we get on with Chapter one, here's a quick reply to an anon reader. :)

Garine: Oh that scene was so much fun to write! And this had to happen sooner or later, it just haaad too.

Now on with the show!

_

* * *

_

_One Month Later…_

She felt like she was going crazy, it had been a month since her little chat with Lynch but it was still fresh in her mind. She had taken precautions of her own, getting a new regular cell phone and number, plus having an FBI friend of hers check her special phone just in case. She had thought about moving but figured that would be too much and so she had stayed put in her quaint little apartment. She had avoided contact with Face and the rest of the Team; she hadn't even called Murdock when she happened to have a nightmare. But she was doing better at dealing with those on her own anyways. Every where she went she was watching, if anyone looked at her too long she instantly became suspicious of them. She took to really keeping to herself, going to work then going home. Nothing else. She even took extra care when it came to visiting her Father and kept quiet about things, keeping any conversation they shared focused on the weather or sports.

It was late, roughly ten or so that she got home, it had been a grueling day and she was looking forward to a cold beer and a nice soak in the tub. She didn't even bother turning on the lights as she wandered into the kitchen, leaving her bag on the small table in the breakfast nook. She moved directly to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. She took a long drink of it and leaned back against the counter with a heavy sigh. After a moment she moved down the hall to her bedroom and began to work out of her dress uniform.

Murdock had insisted he bring it. And so grudgingly, Face had packed the little toy in his back and taken it with him.

He'd managed to get into Charissa's appartment hours ago, while it was still daylight, and made himself at home. He turned the lights off when it began to get dark, so as not to arouse her suspicions. After all, she'd been avoiding them for a full month now, and obviously something was wrong. It had to be.

The little red rubber ducky with black horns and a devil mustache floated past him in the hot bath, a crown of bubbles atop its squeaky head, "Rubber ducky you're the one, you make bath-time lots of fun..."

She had shrugged into a very short silk red Japanese styled robe and was moving towards her bathroom when she noticed the light on and a familiar muffled voice. Slowly she opened the door and walked inside, "How's the water?" She folded her arms, her expression anything but amused until she saw the rubber duckie, "Cute." She said with a small gesture towards it.

"Me, or the Diablo Duck?" Face groused, sliding up out of the water to allow for more room, "You're looking very well. Care to explain why I had to convince Murdock you hadn't dropped off the face of the earth?" He asked, raising and eyebrow and moving the bubbles out of the way.

She arched a brow and dropped her robe before slipping into the tub, it was a good sized, definitely able to accommodate two without any problem, "The Duck." She teased lightly, "Think you have enough bubbles in here?" She was amused and it was hard to be angry at him when he was surrounded by a mountain of bubble bath and playing with a devilish rubber duckie, "Ah yes, about that… are you nuts? You really shouldn't be here." Her features grew serious again, very serious.

He squeaked the duck, "It's a present from Murdock. He told me to give it to you - if you were still alive." He joked, "And yeah - sorry about the bubbles - " He gestured to her trash can - "I kinda didn't realize your bubble bath bottle had a loose lid. I went to turn it upside-down and the lid fell off into the tub."

He looked up when he heard the seriousness in her voice, "Sure, I get that. But you're not kicking me out. So what's the matter that you couldn't contact us?"

She eyed the waste basket and frowned splashing water at him, "That was my good stuff too. Expensive." Her eyes narrowed at him slightly, "No I'm not kicking you out and I'm beginning to think I really just need to have a key made for you, but that's beside the point. I'm being watched. Someone got curious and started poking around, put two and two together." The water was the exact temperature she'd normally use, it was weird the random things they had in common, "Remember the mysterious Colonel Lynch? Well I had a not so nice little chat with him a month ago."

There was a pause. Then, "And when you knew that someone was on to us, you assumed the best course of action would be not to let us know...that someone was on to us?" he gave her an incredulous look, squeezing the duck so that it filled up with water, "Bad idea." He squeezed again, squirting it out at her.

"No. That was not my—Hey!" She wiped the water from her face and kicked him underneath the warm water, "That was not my way of thinking, I figured if I didn't contact you they'd stop sniffing around and figure that the connection was false. I was trying to protect you, all of you. I don't know what they have tapped and what they don't. I know my apartment is clean because I check it every day, I got a new cell, but as for the one you gave me I don't know if they have any idea about it or not."

"Ow. Better assume they know you have something. You should buy a new phone - one of those prepaid ones - and use it. Anything you do from now on will be monitored, so make some fake calls with the dummy phone every once in a while." he suggested, handing her the duck.

She nodded slowly, "Didn't think of that…" She took the duck and looked it over, "I'm actually surprised it took you this long to head this way." The water was growing cooler, she dunked down into it for a moment and then came back up and slowly got out after pulling the plug, "How long have you been here?" She questioned as she dried off and slipped her robe back on before brushing through her hair.

"Three, maybe four hours." he thought about it, standing to rinse off the bubbles and suds. He looked around, naked, for a spare towel and didn't spot one. "Hannibal said give you more time. B.A. kept saying you'd got hurt or something. And Murdock, well he's been doing some weird voodoo thing with that iPod you gave him, says he can connect with you because you gave it to him."

She moved over to the cabinet in the bathroom and tossed him a towel, "Weird voodoo thing?" She quirked a brow, "Only Murdock." She said with a shake of her head. She kept her eyes averted from looking at him directly while he stood there naked, now was not the time to get hot and bothered, "I'm going to…um… go and peek out my front curtains and make sure there's nothing suspicious looking going on." She turned almost running into the door and made a quick exit.

Face raised an eyebrow, chuckled, and dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and emerging to find his clothing again. He'd put it on a chair next to her bed and was in the middle of pulling his shirt on when he walked into the hallway to see what was taking her so long.

* * *

**Drowsy and I are amused by the places Charissa and Face have quote serious conversations... namely in places you'd think they'd be doing you know something "else" rather than talking lol.**

**Don't forget to drop us a line and tell us what you think so far! **


	3. Chap 2: Face Takes the Lead

**Authors' Notes: **Trying to update this very regularly, but the next couple of days might not be as much, I've got some personal/family business going on and Drowsy is a busy woman. But she said that October will be slower and we should be able to crank out more than just out Halloween themed fic. :D Now for some quick replies to two of our anon readers.

Garine: Hahaha so true. And glad you're a happy monkey! :)

Ladyranger91: Thank you for liking the chapter and enjoying the story so far!

Now on with the show!

* * *

She hated how much he got to her still even after the countless months they had been together, it was unnerving. He was so far under her skin, in her blood that she knew even without the random marriage hanging between them now she'd never be able to break from him ever again. She was staring out the window carefully, making sure to stay within the shadows. Everything seemed normal except for a black car parked across the street. She recalled seeing it there when she had left this morning and that worried her, mostly because she had never seen it before until then, "I really should invest in some binoculars or a telescope." Though how much good that would do was beyond her considering the windows of the car were tinted of course.

"Night-vision goggles and heat-sensing ones would do you better, with something like that." Face knew what she was looking at. The car had been there when he'd arrived, and when she continued to watch it, he suspected it had been there a while, "I didn't draw attention to myself when I came in, even though it was very difficult."

"Yes well, not all of us have those just lying around." She glanced at him over her shoulder, "But it doesn't matter, that car is triggering my trouble meter big time." She turned to face him, "So what do we do? Wait it out or get out?"

"When did it get here?" Face murmured, not approaching the window, in case they were watching them. "And I'm pretty sure if your apartment was bugged, we'd have been snagged by now."

She was beginning to feel like an animal trapped in a cage and she didn't much care for it, "It was there when I left at six this morning." She said with a shrug and moved from the window, after casually making sure the drapes and curtains were drawn, "And maybe they're waiting for us to do something first? This is a really quiet neighborhood so causing a ruckus by just charging in and taking us would possibly draw too much attention. And the new Lynch doesn't strike me as the type that wants to cause big explosions."

"No taste for theatrics, hmm?" Face shrugged, tugging on his jacket, "Well, that means I'll have to skip a commercial flight and call Murdock for a private flight." he paused to look at her. "I should get going. But keep it in mind to lead them around a bit."

"Well, he likes to grand stand that much I can tell you." She moved past him and down the hall into her bedroom. She got dressed then proceeded to throw some clothes and other items into a large duffel bag.

"You're coming with?" Face blinked, as he pulled out his phone. "Got a new number, by the way. Don't program it in, just memorize it."

"Damn right I'm coming." She finished packing and slung the bag over her shoulder, "For one I really don't like living under some asshole's microscope and two, well… do I really have to say it?" She arched a brow as she moved past him and paused at her hall closet and pulled out her gun, it's inner pants holster and some extra clips, "Just in case." She explained as she put the holster on.

"Don't you have to be on-call? We're not doing anything vital right now - no missions, B.A.'s doing some construction work at the kids' recreation center - so we don't really need another person. Besides, isn't it dangerous for you to be spotted with us right now? You really shouldn't." He dialed Murdock.

"There's a field office in Long Beach actually. So I'm good as far as that goes." She realized that in saying that meant she was aware of it in a way that suggested she was considering a move, "And don't you think Hannibal would like to be informed about what's going on?" She lifted her chin in that stubborn way of hers.

"Yes, but I'm sure I could do - hey Murdock." He heard the pilot's familiar southern drawl on the other end announcing that he'd gotten some sort of roadkill crematorium, "How morbid. We need a plane. Yes I said 'we'. Yes it's Charissa - yes she's alive." Noises of exuberance, "I gave her the duck. Ow." He took the phone away from his ear and rubbed it.

"He sounds happy." She chuckled a bit, "Happier than you that I'm coming." She gave him a look as she moved past him and made sure all her lights were shut off, "Thanks for the duck!" She said loud enough for Murdock to hear.

Another joyous sound from Murdock. Face held the phone away from his ear. "Only an hour? What are you gonna do, steal a fighter jet?" he sighed as he hung up. "Let's give him two hours, just in case. Have you had dinner yet?"

She snickered a little at the sounds coming from the other end of Face's phone, "I think I almost miss him more than I did you." She teased lightly, "And no, I haven't ate a thing since six thirty. It was a long day." She said with a sigh.

"Then we eat. And don't tell him he's your favourite, he'll get the wrong idea and then he'll be all awkward around me." Face said with a small smile as he headed for the door. "Oh - we shouldn't walk together."

She laughed, "Don't worry, we only need one big ego to deal with anyhow." She grinned at him, "Though I have to admit it would be mildly amusing." She hung back, "Alright, you first and I'll take the rear?" She had her keys in hand and ready to go.

Face nodded in agreement and he looked both ways before strolling down the corridor - quickly, quietly, and watching the lower third of the hallway. Not staring at the floor, because that would be too obvious, but making sure not to catch the eye of anybody peeking out, or an errant camera.

She counted slowly to fifty and then followed, taking her time and acting casually as she moved. She was vigilant as she moved down the corridor carefully. She kept glancing at the car across the street, so far nothing had changed about it, it just sat there in an unassuming manner which worried her all the more. When she reached her car, she tossed her bag into the back as she climbed in and started the engine all while watching across the street.

Face slid into the passenger seat and put his own small travel bag in the back as well as he closed the door behind himself and opened the window ever so slightly. "Small diner, takes cash, not very well lit." he semi-instructed, taking care to watch the cars around them.

She nodded and drove off, doing so as normally as possible. She watched the dark car until they turned the corner and could no longer see it, only then did she relax realizing she was all tense, "We're not being followed." She commented as she headed for a diner she knew of, but didn't go to very often the less familiar the better. It didn't take long to get there and as she slid into a parking space she took a quick look around, "This should work." It wasn't very busy being the time of night it was. She got out and waited for him before clicking her car alarm and strolling inside.

* * *

**Kind of a filler chapter, but trust us it's got it's purpose.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews so far and keep'em coming!**


	4. Chap 3: Small Talk

**Authors' Notes: **We'd like to begin this chapter with a small moment to remember Stephen J Cannell. He will be very missed, he was quite the extraordinary man. He not only helped to create the A-Team, but countless of other shows as well. He was also a very accomplish author and made several appearences on various other shows, including the most recent ABC's "Castle" where he was himself as one of the title character's poker buddies.

Now for some replies to some anon reviewers.

Garine: Yeah he did, that's all Drowsy lol she loves throwing in random things from the show such as Murdock answering the phone in a weird way. And we do love the Crazy Pilot, we love him very much. Hahaha, there's also going to be a reference to another fic of ours in this one as well. I'll give you a clue, its a recent side fic.

Sarah W: Well we've got a few exciting moments, but perhaps what we deem exciting isn't the same for everyone. But we're all entitled to our opinions.

Annette: We love them too, and the rest of the guys of course! And not saying, that would be giving spoilers we don't do that ;) And yeah, I'm with you there it's a very NICE mental picture... thank Drowsy for it lol. Glad you enjoyed our previous story.

Now then, on with the show. This one is for you, Mr. Cannell. Thank you for making such a wonderful creation for us.

* * *

Face followed a few minutes later. Taking in their surroundings, he picked up some menus, and went to find a table, "We can probably sit together in here. Just speak a little softer than normal, and talk about...anything aside from us." he suggested as he looked at the dinner specials.

She nodded slowly as she sat down and ordered some coffee when the waitress came by. She looked over the menu, keeping quiet for the most part as she watched the few people inside with them. There was another couple about their age maybe a year or two younger, a group of teenagers that had no business being out this late and a business man that looked worn and tired, "So how is everyone? Seeing as it's been a month since I talked to them." She kept her voice down and casual.

"The family is good." Face smiled, recalling their old standbys, "Our oldest is too busy being cool to ever really tell his dad what he's doing. I already mentioned that another is helping out at the community center." He leaned on an elbow and drank his own coffee when it arrived, ordering a ham and cheese sandwich, "And I think you got him addicted to Ke$ha. He's been singing her songs for the past two weeks."

She got a hamburger, she was feeling hungry, "Of course, you know how our oldest boy is. Too grown up to share his life with Mom and Dad." She fell right into the act, it was simple easy… almost natural, "Ke$ha? Really? I had nothing to do with that personally." She explained with an amused look, "But at least he's stopped with El Diablo, right?" She took a long drink of her coffee, it wasn't bad but it wasn't the best coffee either.

"He did give me the ducky for his mommy." Face teased, watching the waitress as she brought their food, "And ever since he started watching her music videos, he wants to go out clubbing. I told him he was too young."

"Maybe if he's a good boy and gets good grades we can take him." She suggested, after all Murdock in a club would be priceless and it would probably prove an interesting outing for the two of them as her thoughts strayed for a moment to the past and a cruise ship incident, " Well I am his favorite, I don't get after him as much." Charissa stated with a smirk before biting into her hamburger.

Face fought a scowl, sticking out his tongue instead, as he began to eat his sandwich, "He's just a momma's boy, a big suck-up." He glanced around the restaurant from time to time, disguising his glances as reading posters on the walls or checking the lighting.

She tried to mimic what he was doing, glancing around randomly studying the establishment as she did so to make it less obvious, "Hey, at least someone sucks up to me." She shot back at him, her eyes darkening just a little because what she had said could be taken many different ways. She wasn't about to pass up the chance to toy with the man just a little. Hearing bell jingle announcing someone had entered the place, Charissa glanced up as she took a drink and rose a brow, "So have you bought any new _suits _lately?" Two men had wandered in wearing suits and looking like secret service agents.

"_Three_, actually. Two in black and one in navy." he said with a slow tilt of his head in the direction of a third who had come in seemingly out of nowhere, "I try to keep them clean and dry, though, because you know it costs an awful lot to take care of them."

She nodded, "Yes and I know how fussy you can be about looking good." She shifted and pulled some money out of her pocket, "Well I'm full." Charissa grabbed the check the waitress had left and looked it over before standing and moving towards the register to pay.

"How was everything sugar?" The woman at the counter asked her with a southern twang.

"It was good, thank you." She smiled warmly and handed the woman the money for their bill as she stole a glance towards the three men who had settled at a table not too far away.

While Charissa paid, Face left and walked to the other end of the block. Once she'd exited the restaurant and spotted him, he turned the corner and waited for her to pull into the shadowed area with her car.

She drove in the direction he had gone and pulled into an area covered by trees where the street light was out, "That was close. I didn't notice them following me though." She had put the window down and was glancing at her windows every five seconds to make sure no lights were coming up the street.

He came around to her side. "Shift over. I am driving." He gave her a look, knocking on the roof of the car, "They obviously know where we were, it won't take them long to figure out where we are - and where we're going."

It was then she saw the headlights and begrudgingly slid over into the passenger side, "You hurt my car…" She warned while she buckled herself in, the car lights getting closer behind them, "They're not very good at being conspicuous. Walking in like that and looking like bodyguards for the President."

"I promise no harm will come to your car." he slid in effortlessly, taking the wheel and closing the door at the same time he pressed his foot on the gas, "Woah!" He was slightly taken aback by the instant movement, "Dammit, you've got the better power." he said, before taking off down the darkened street.

She grinned, "Told you." She had already pressed back into her seat in preparation for him not knowing how much power her little mini Cooper had, "Sometimes size isn't everything." Charissa teased him lightly as she watched a second pair of lights join the other, "Great. We've got two on our ass now."

"If size isn't everything, then I guess you don't really need me after all." Face remarked, checking his side before shifting lanes and taking off in a different direction. He kept both hands on the wheel, "My cell's in my pocket. Murdock is speed-dial four. Call him up, see if he's landed."

"It's all about balance hun." She gave his upper thigh a squeeze before sliding her hand up to his pocket and grabbing his phone. She hit four and put it to her ear waiting, "Wow, you weren't kidding about the Ke$ha thing. He has her for his ring back tone."

Face chuckled a little, taking another corner and heading towards the airport - in a round-about way.

"Thank you for ringing Buckingham Palace. If you would like to compliment Her Royal Majesty, ring one. If you are looking for information on palace tours, ring two. For all other queries, please stay on the line."

"Murdock, it's Charissa… please tell me you've landed because we've got the CIA hot on our ass right about now." She blinked as one of the cars started coming up on her side, "Um, Face…" She pulled away from the phone for a second, making a small squeak as the other car got a little too close, "Sorry, they're trying to get friendly." She explained to the Pilot.

"I see. Well I'm just about to start my landing...look up, you should be able to see me." The pilot's voice was strong over the connection, "Be at the airport in ten minutes and we'll be ready to take off."

She shifted so she could look up out the front windshield, "… you're flying a seven-forty-fucking-seven?" She was amused and alarmed, she definitely wanted to hear how he got a hold of that bird, "Face!" The car near them scraped at their side again.

"I'm driving." Face grunted, speeding off towards the low-flying planes heading for the airport, "Gimme some space!"

"You got it." Charissa proceeded to undo her seat belt, roll down her window and draw her gun as she shifted in her seat so she could aim out the window. She took aim at their tires and fired, instantly the sound and smell of squealing rubber filled the air. The black sedan swerved and barely missed them as it came to a forced halt.

* * *

**Little bit of a car chase scene there... and did any of you pick up the nod to one of our previous fics? **

**Thanks for reading our stuff as always! And don't forget to give us feedback. :)**


	5. Chap 4: I'm Fine

**Authors' Notes: **Sorry for the delay in update all, I had some family issues go down but all is well now for the most part. Now for a quick reply to an anon reveiwer. :)

Garine: Ahaha, alright, but if I know Drowsy she will so try to beat it. And yes excitement ahoy! But not quite a drive by no. Just Charissa being badass and keeping the CIA goons from ruining her car.

Now on with the show!

* * *

"Thank you, dear." Face drawled as he pressed his foot to the floor and took them round the corner on two wheels, "We're lucky we're not attracting the local police." he groused, as he headed for the airport, "I think I can see Murdock landing..."

The two men got out of the car once it had stopped, the driver pulling out a cell phone, "She's doing exactly as you said she would, Colonel."

"Excellent. It was only a matter of time."

The conversation was ended and when the second car caught up, they got in and took off, heading back to their superior.

"Anytime." She said with a smirk and she buckled back up, "I can't believe he got a hold of a 747…" Charissa shook her head slowly, "How does he do it?"

"Very, very carefully?" Face suggested, as they slowed down and parked in a darkened area near some storage facilities. "I hope your car has massive alarm systems. We have a plane to catch."

"Not massive, but it'll do." She waited until the car stopped and got out, "Um. Speaking of which how are we going to get on said plane? It's not like we've got tickets to get through security and snag a terminal, plus you'd get arrested right off the bat." She shifted her bag over her shoulder, clicking her alarm on once he was out of the car.

"Murdock will have thought of something."

By the time they made it to the side, Murdock had inflated not only the emergency ramp but also one of the life boats. It was on a long, thick rope, "Climb in!" he smiled.

"You can't pull both of us up on your own!" Face protested.

To his surprise, Hannibal popped his head around the doorway,"And what makes you think I'd send him for you two alone?"

Charissa arched a brow, "Well now that explains everything." She mused tossing her bag up to the other two before grabbing a hold of the rope, "Nice to see you, Colonel." She wasn't surprised to see Hannibal had come along for the ride, though a part of her wondered why.

"Good to see you're still doing well, Captain." he took her hand as he and Murdock hauled the two of them into the plane with their bags. Murdock went back to the pilot's cabin and Hannibal closed the door.

"As well as can be expected." She settled into a seat, "This is a good thing, we can talk on the way." The tone of her voice was very serious and business mannered, in fact the last time Hannibal had probably heard such a tone from her she was telling him not to pull any bullshit on his end.

Hannibal nodded as Murdock began to taxi. Face worked on getting strapped into his seat and stared morbidly out the window for a moment, "They're not even near your car," He looked at Charissa, "I don't think they've spotted it."

That struck her as odd, "Strange." She looked back to Hannibal, "You guys have become priority numero uno for the CIA apparently, or at least one Colonel Lynch. Remember him?" She sat back, enjoying the fact that for once they were on a large jet for a change, "Well he paid me a little visit a month ago…" She launched into recapping the visit and didn't leave anything out and concluded with the events that had occurred on their way to the airport.

Hannibal shook his head. "Well, we'll just have to come up with something else. Apparently this one is less for theatrics, but from what you've told me he's darker, dirtier, more dangerous."

"Yes, he likes to go straight for the jugular it seems." She agreed with some distaste, "That's why none of you heard from me for a while; I was trying to make their lead on me go cold." She glanced at Face, "But then Romeo here showed up so, so much for that."

"Sorry!" Face rolled his eyes, "It's Murdock's fault. He was convinced that you were ill or dead or captured. By pirates, for some reason."

"Yarr."

"Uh huh. That's it, blame Murdock." Her eyes narrowed a little, "And obviously if I had been captured by pirates they would've demanded a ransom of some sort." She suggested, "So where's B.A.?" It was weird without the Sergeant present.

"He's still at the centre." Hannibal leaned back in his seat. "We try not to put him on a plane if we don't have to."

"I heard about that, I have a hard time seeing B.A. hanging out with kids… it's a strange concept I have to admit." She wondered what Hannibal was thinking up in that mind of his, "I'm thirsty, anyone else want something?" She stood and moved towards the galley.

"I'm fine." Face shook his head. He was still watching out the window, almost as though it was hypnotic.

"Maybe something bubbly." Hannibal unbuckled himself and stood to go with her.

* * *

**Face is definitely in a mood and it's not going to improve any time soon.**

**Hope you all are enjoying everything so far. :) Let us know what you think! **


	6. Chap 5: Tension in the Air

**Authors' Note: **Another update! Since the last one was so short... and thank you to those who are still reading and enjoying what we're doing thank you. Drowsy and I working hard on the next installment. :)

* * *

Once they were out of earshot of Face, Charissa glanced at Hannibal, "He's not… very happy with me is he." She began to look through the cooler and located a bottle of water for herself.

"I don't know." Hannibal pointed out, "You're going to have to ask him. You're not alone, you know." he tilted his head, picking a small bottle of something fizzy.

She sighed, "I know. But it's hard to conform to something completely opposite to what you've been your whole life up to a point." She had always taken care of herself; she had been an island as long as she could remember. Even when she had had someone in her life she still had kept that air about her, it was what life had made her.

"I'm not saying that it's going to be easy. But I'm telling you it'll be worthwhile. For all of us." He gave her a look as he opened his bottle and left her in the galley.

Hannibal had a way of letting her know when she had screwed up, and this was one of those ways. A simple suggestion, a reminder, accompanied with a look. She stayed put for a few moments before slowly walking back to her seat and sitting down quietly. She'd never really had moments like these with a parental figure so when it happened it took her a moment or two to recover.

Hannibal was chatting lightly with Face, attempting to get him to lighten up. Face was grinning now, allowing himself to ride off the thrill of driving her car through the city at top speed.

The mood had changed and she allowed it to carry her out of sulking. She listened to them talk as she sipped her water and after a moment or two went to go give Murdock some company, "Hey, how's it going up here?" She settled into the co-pilot's seat and admired the view before her wishing she had learned how to fly.

"_You and I were meant to fly, higher than the clouds! We'll sail across the sky...so come with me, and you will feel - that we're soaring, that we're floating off so high, cause you and I were meant to fly_!" Murdock sang.

She smiled, "So, I have to ask how did you and Hannibal get a hold of this bird?" She turned to face him so she wouldn't get hypnotized by the view beyond the nose of the large jet.

"Company secret." Murdock touched his nose. "Also, you'll notice the strange garb I have donned." He gestured to his pilot's uniform. "I have commandeered this aircraft for the greater good."

"Should've known." Charissa nodded, rolling her eyes slightly, "Sorry I made you think I was kidnapped or sick or worse by the way." She felt she owned Murdock as much of an apology as Face, only it was easier to admit to being wrong to Murdock.

"I sent the duck!" Murdock exlcaimed. Then his voice became hushed, "The duck knows all, the duck sees all. The duck can make a man out of mud and bring him to life!"

Face poked his head in the cabin, "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Yes thank you for the duck, it's cute. And finding Face playing with it in my tub was price…less…" Charissa made a small whoops expression as Face popped his head in right at the moment she had said that last bit, "Oh nothing much."

"Great, I love it when people talk about me." Face vanished again.

Murdock made a small uncomfortable noise and looked back at the dials on the plane, "Uh...sorry."

"I hate when he just pops out of nowhere like that." It was unnerving to say the least, "Sorry?" She blinked, tilting her head to the side as she looked back at Murdock, "For what?"

"Nothing, then!" Murdock exclaimed, big grin plastered on his face, worry in his eyes. "If you're not sorry, I'm not! Nothing to be sorry about, no sir-ee!"

"Murdock… is everything okay?" He was acting weirder than normal and that was never a good thing she had come to learn, "You seem worried about something, you're like Face, your eyes say volumes." Though Murdock was much harder to read, but she knew worry when she saw it.

"That's deep, chiquita." He gave a little smile, "I figured I'd said somethin' wrong, because Face took outta here like he was pretty upset."

"I have my moments." She smiled a little then sighed, "He's mad at me, not you." She knew she'd have to deal with it sooner or later, but now wasn't the time, "So how much longer until we get to LA?" She looked forward again, letting herself become a little entranced by the clouds passing by.

"An hour or so." Murdock nodded at the dial. "This baby goes faster and we're going higher than before." he remembered the last time. "Don't worry about crashin' into any mountain range this time."

"Not worried at all as long as you're flying." She smiled and stood, "I'll let you concentrate." As she left, she gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze before heading back towards Hannibal and Face.

Face was arguing with Hannibal about something but went quiet when he spotted Charissa coming. "I'm gonna go get a drink - " he started up from his chair.

"What's going on?" She paused in the middle of the aisle, folding her arms and basically blocking his way, her eyes going from one man to the other curiously.

Hannibal just leaned his head back in his chair and closed his eyes. Face sat down slowly, not really looking up at her. "Nothing." He said calmly, "Nothing is going on."

She knew better, but said nothing as she slipped into her seat and reclined it back a little, "Murdock said we have about an hour, Hannibal has a good idea I think." She suggested and tried to find a comfortable position to rest in.

"Time to rest." Hannibal said out loud, raising his eyebrows, though neither of them could see it. "It is, after all, getting late."

She was already dozing lightly, managing to curl up in the seat somehow as she rested. She didn't have any nightmares or flashbacks, or if she did she managed to work through them in her sleep. Her body alerted her to the fact it was in the early morning hours when she stirred and stretched slowly, uncurling her frame as she did so.

"Attention all passengers: please return to your seats and strap in. We're going in for landing." Murdock announced, before beginning his descent.

* * *

**What do you all think Face and Hannibal were arguing about? **

**Again, thank you for reading and please review :)**


	7. Chap 6: Home Sweet Home

**Authors' Notes: **Well we've gotten started on the next part finally! Woohoo! We're hoping we get it done in time to post it during this month, but if not... well, we'll of course post it anyhow. :) Now for a quick reply to one of our anon reviewers.

Garine: We're not sure what his issues were in this either... Drowsy doesn't even know and she plays him! And more updates will come since we really, really want to post the Halloween one this month lol.

* * *

Charissa righted her seat and did her seatbelt up, watching out the window, "I've actually missed you, L.A." She mused lightly. The city had a different feel to it, it was like another world all on its own.

"You're talking to a city. That's new." Face said, moderatly amused.

Hannibal rolled his eyes and stretched, but did up his seat-belt again. It was a slightly bumpy landing.

Face had basically attached himself to his armrests by the time they pulled to a final stop.

"Too much time around Murdock maybe?" She chuckled, "I like L.A. though, I really do… it's less stuffy, more relaxed." She smiled at him, "It's basically become my second home." Actually it felt more like home to her than her own did.

"Great. You can move into my place, and I can move into yours." Face said, as he peeled himself out of his seat.

She arched a brow and stood once the plane came to a stop and grabbed her bag, "So do we get to go down the emergency chutes? Because I have to admit I've always wanted to do that." Charissa stated with a grin.

"Sure, if you want to." Murdock grinned as he came back and opened the doors. It was barely light outside, and the main area was empty except for a few janitors. "Man, the security around this place is so bad you'd wonder why we don't get our asses kicked more often."

She arched a brow, "Seriously." She waited until the chute was fully inflated before sliding herself down it with an amused laugh, "Whoohoo!" She stood and slung her bag over her shoulder and waited for the other three, enjoying the warm early morning air.

Hannibal chuckled and Face just shook his head as they slid down as well.

Murdock did a bit of housekeeping inside the plane before taking the exit headfirst, spinning to reach the ground on his feet. "Wheeeeeee!"

"You can't tell me it wasn't fun to do that." She gave Face a look of disbelief, "It's like a chance to be a kid again for just a moment." She mused.

B.A. was not a morning person, but considering it was either get on a plane or get up early, he could be a morning person. He watched the 747 taxi in which was his cue to drive up next to the fence near the tarmac and wait, "Bout time they landed." He gave the van's horn a honk before getting out.

Hearing the honk, Charissa turned to see B.A. and his van on the other side of the security fence, "I think our ride is here."

"He doesn't look so happy." Murdock waved as he hurried over, "Hey you big angry mudsucker! Get over here and help Cap'n Sosa with her bags!"

He sighed and cut the fence with some tool and slipped in through it walking over to them, "It's early you crazy fool." He smiled at Charissa, "Good to see you're alright, Girl… and what bags?" He glared at Murdock, "She only got one!"

Charissa chuckled, "Thanks B.A. and I can handle my luggage, no worries."

"Come on. I got doughnuts and coffee in the van." He motioned, looking around nervously not really in the mood to run for his life this early.

Hannibal smiled and patted Murdock on the back, "Next time you can be the chivalerous one, I promise."

Murdock sagged a bit, "I never get to do anything fun or cool!"

"If you want to carry my bag Murdock you can." She held it out to the pilot; she didn't like to see him sad.

B.A. just shook his head, "Too damned early for any of all y'alls shit." He muttered heading back towards the fence to hold it open for them.

Murdock attempted to pick up the bag and promptly toppled over, "What do you carry in here?" he struggled with it, finally hoisting it up over his shoulder, "Bricks?"

"Murdock, you're an Airborne Ranger." Face rolled his eyes, "That's not heavy."

"You take it then!"

"It's not that heavy…" She had no issue carrying it, "Just clothes, shoes, weapons, personal items…"

B.A. laughed, "That. Makes this whole being up early business worth it." He grinned watching Murdock trying to handle Sosa's bag, "You got an AK-47 in that thing or somethin'?"

Charissa laughed, "Nope… should just be my back up gun, extra clips and knives." Actually she wasn't completely sure since her duffel bag was always pre-packed except for clothing and personal items.

"He's just not used to it." Face chuckled and shook his head as they all piled into B.A.'s van. "So how have the kids been, in the time we've been gone?"

B.A. pulled out onto the road once they were all settled, "Alright. Been teachin'em football since it's almost that season." He said with a grin, he liked football… well pretty much any full contact sport he liked, " I gotta go in today, but not til later." He gave all of them a glance, "So what's goin' on?" He knew trouble when he smelled it.

It was still weird to Charissa, the idea of B.A. working around kids considering she didn't peg him as a man with much patience," Oh nothing much, just you guys are back on the government radar again."

"Great."

"Apparently this guy is harder than the first one. I'm not surprised." Hannibal was fiddling with his fingers, antsy for a cigar, but he knew the others weren't exactly fond of smoke in small enclosed spaces, "We'll have to deal with him in a different way."

Murdock shot a glance at Face, "This time, we let Hannibal make the plan."

B.A. just drove, "Where do you want me to go Hannibal?" They all had their own places, well Face and Murdock shared.

Charissa arched a brow, "I thought Hannibal always made the plans…"

"Face made the plan that got my head shot at." Murdock said, a little darker than he meant to. Then he brightened, "But Hannibal's made plans that have nearly gotten me killed too!"

"I feel so much better."

"Shot in the head…" She glanced at Face and then back at Murdock, "Ah. So that explains whatever it was that was on your head that night."

B.A. just shook his head slowly, "You and your inner death needs. Crazy ass fool." He decided to head for Murdock and Face's place knowing it was closer.

Hannibal smiled, "Truth be told, if my plans had worked out because people actually followed them, you'd never have gotten close."

Face swallowed, feeling a wave of guilt sweep over him, making him nauseated.

Charissa just sat back silently and observed, this didn't exactly concern her but she did give Face a curious glance.

B.A. turned and looked at them, "I need your access code Faceman so I can get into your fancy parking garage."

"Two-oh-four-six-six." Face leaned over his shoulder, gesturing to the pinpad, "Then hit enter."

The Sergeant followed the other man's instructions and then pulled inside once the gates opened and located a parking spot near the elevator, "Still like to know how you do it." He muttered as he got out.

Charissa followed the others out since she was seated in the back and grabbed her bag herself this time and made a mental note to actually take stock of what was in there since it had been a while when she had the chance.

"How I do what?" Face frowned, hands migrating to his pockets.

Hannibal and Murdock followed, the pilot hanging back a bit to make sure they weren't followed.

"This man." He gestured to the parking garage and the high rise apartment building above it, "How you get all this fancy stuff all the damn time."

Charissa chuckled, amused by B.A.'s admiration of Face's abilities as they all filed into the elevator.

"You've got to know how to work it." Face flashed a grin at Charissa, broad and teasing.

She grinned back, "How to work what?"

B.A. shifted, eying the elevator numbers as they changed, "What floor are you on again?" He liked the Faceman and Sosa, but the different degrees, types and levels of tension that ran between the two of them was enough to drive him insane at times.

"It. And I recently got the penthouse. No bonus points for guessing how I got it." He smirked as he pressed the elevator button for the top floor.

"All I know is now I have my own bathroom! So I never have to walk in on Face when he's -"

"Shut up, Murdock!"

Charissa snickered, "Did you also get your own computer sign on yet, Murdock?"

B.A. just shook his head slowly, "This. This right here is my own personal hell. Stuck in a small space with a buncha nutjobs."

"No." Mudock kicked the floor and pouted, "I got a wall charger, though, so I can keep re-charging my iPod wherever I want."

"You don't have to stay here, B.A." Face shook his head.

He glanced at Hannibal and then to Face, "I don't leave until he tells me to. You ain't the Boss." When the elevator doors opened he was the first one out and gave a low whistle, "Damn. I just might move in actually, got a third room?"

* * *

**This is one my favorite moments in the series... I like it when they're all joking and having some fun. Drowsy likes that too. :) And enjoy it while you all can because the next few chapters aren't so fun... Face's mood shifts again, so you have been warned. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing our faithful readers! We love you guys, seriously.**


	8. Chap 7: Pancakes

**Authors' Notes: **It's that time, update! Some of Murdock's awesome pancakes and some amusing moments. Enjoy!

* * *

Charissa was impressed as well as she walked into the penthouse which the elevator opened right into, "I'll get on his laptop later and take care of it for you." She promised the Pilot.

Murdock grinned, "I gotta show you something on it, anyway..."

Face didn't notice; he was busy going into his kitchen and pressing the button on his automatic coffee maker. "Everything brand new, brushed aluminum finish."

"Really. I am intrigued Captain." She mused and followed Face into the kitchen, "Wow Hun, you really conned good this time."

B.A. settled onto the sofa and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, "So Hannibal, you got us a master plan yet? Cuz ten bucks says our new problem probably followed her here."

"Oh no...!" Face moaned, having peeled off the clothing from last night in favor of a dark blue silk bathrobe and emerging from the bathroom with some towels, "And I just got this place too, dammit!"

Charissa watched him walk around in the robe, it struck her both as funny and sexy. Once the coffee maker dinged, she located the mugs and poured herself a cup, "Anyone else?" She looked at the others.

"Nah. Tryin to stay away from caffeine. Plus the kids got me hooked on milk." B.A. smiled and then eyed Face, "You better have somethin on underneath that robe, Fool."

"Why, are you dying to check? Because I figured you for a tit-man." Face said dryly, adding a bit of creamer to his coffee.

Murdock waved to Charissa from the other room, opening up the browser for the laptop, "See?" he murmured, "All these porn start-ups..."

B.A. made a face and shook his head quickly, "You're sick. An' actually I'm more of an ass man." He adverted his eyes, saw a random magazine on the table near his feet and grabbed it.

Charissa was looking over Murdock's shoulder and shaking her head, "I think someone has an addiction." She whispered back with a frown, "We should make them all lead to a Barney website or something." Her frown became a smirk instantly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Face drank his mug of coffee.

"Yes. Yes please. Except I don't know how to do that." Murdock was fiddling with the browser, but it kept opening up on the porn.

B.A. shot him a death glare, "Watch it Faceman or you'll be talkin outta yours." He warned.

Charissa shot Face a look of her own for different reasons before turning her attention back to Murdock, "Here, I can do it." She wasn't overly computer savvy, but she knew enough to get around.

Murdock rolled back in the chair with a grin, "Oh he's going to be so freaked out..."

Hannibal had been watching the entire thing, rather amused, before turning back to look out the window, "No unmarked vans...no black cars...no suits. I don't think we were followed."

"Good. It's about his turn I would think." She grinned and proceeded to fix Face's little red wagon then created a sign on for Murdock, "I'll let you password it." She smiled and let him take over again, a satisfied smirk across her lips.

Murdock grinned and cracked his fingers before typing in a password he knew only he would remember. Face would never figure this one out. "All right! All set."

Charissa smiled, "We make a good team my friend." She gave him a small pat on the back and finished her coffee going back for a second cup before looking for some actual food, "Hey Murdock how about some of your world famous pancakes?"

"So we just chill here then." B.A. was happy to do that, especially in a nice place like this.

"Hopefully not for too much longer." Face complained, as Murdock emerged from the bedroom and went straight for the pantry to get ingredients. "I don't think this place is built for someone like you."

"Sure it is." B.A. grinned at him, "You ain't the only one who enjoys the high life Faceman." He scooted down into the plush sofa some more with a satisfied sigh.

Charissa chuckled knowing B.A. was teasing Face in his own way, "He does know how to live doesn't he B.A."

Face just sighed, "Listen, I'm going to have a shower. Try not to break anything while I'm gone?" he gave Murdock a pointed look.

The pilot stuck his tongue out at him,"I'll have you know that ever since I moved in, I have not broken, smashed, burned, or lost anything!"

B.A. shook his head, "We ain't no kids fool!" He called after the Lieutenant.

Charissa settled at the breakfast bar and watched Murdock work in the kitchen, "Hopefully he'll take a cold shower, he needs to chill out." She muttered, but knew that it would just build until they finally had it out.

Murdock shrugged and began mixing batter to make pancakes. "I'd say he's pretty chilly already." a little grin, glancing at B.A. before looking around for fresh fruit. "Blueberries, raspberries, bananas, nuts...who wants what in their pancakes?"

Charissa arched a brow but said nothing; maybe chill was the better way to put it. She grinned, "Chocolate chips for me."

"Nothin' fancy on mine fool." B.A. glanced up from the magazine he really wasn't reading. It was just something to look at and distract him from anything he didn't really want to see or hear. His eyes shifted to a nearby clock checking the time, he had to be at the centre by noon which was much to his chagrin a while yet.

Hannibal shrugged and turned the page in the morning paper which Face had had delivered. "Blueberries would be nice."

"You're so picky, Bosco." Murdock teased, as he separated the mixtures into different bowls and added various things. "I want chocolate chips too..." he added a little bit more from the bag. "I hope Faceman doesn't mind."

"I ain't picky. I just like pancakes to taste like pancakes." The Sergeant shook his head and sat the magazine aside and stood moving into the kitchen and to the fridge grabbing the cartoon of milk and then proceeding to locate a glass.

"That's being picky." Murdock grinned a little, pouring batter onto frying pans and juggling three of them as he went.

Face emerged from the bathroom by the time the pilot had finished cooking, and paused for a good look at breakfast before grabbing some silverware from a hidden drawer and passing them out. "That smells too good to be true!"

"How's that bein… never mind." B.A. shook his head and settled next to Charissa at the bar and took a long drink of milk, "Good stuff here." He glanced at her, "You should drink more of this stuff." He instructed.

She had missed this, the banter the general amusement of the four of them. It was like being a part of a real family, "I do drink the stuff. In my coffee in the form of cream." With that she poured herself another mug of the dark warm liquid and happily took a sip.

"I don't think that counts," Hannibal added, amused as he took his own coffee and picked up a plate for Murdock to expertly flip some pancakes onto. "Perfect as always."

"Master Chef Murdock." the pilot bowed. "Eat and enjoy!"

"It does in my rule book." She stated with a smirk before grabbing her own plate and sitting back taking a bite, "Mmm, so good." Charissa gave Murdock a thankful smile.

B.A. ate his own in silence, it was good… it always was. It made him sniff each bite curiously before he popped it into his mouth just to be safe.

"You'd think we drugged all his food, the way he acts." Murdock complained, leaning on an elbow. "And I work so hard at putting drugs into his meals so he can never smell, taste or see them..."

Face snorted and laughed so hard he almost choked. He quickly grabbed his glass to wash it down.

Charissa laughed as well shaking her head, "Poor Bosco." She patted the big guy on the back in a comforting manner.

"Damn right poor me, these suckas are lucky I don't send them my therapy bills." Still he paused before each bite just to make sure before inhaling it happily, "One of these days I'm gonna get even an' when I do it'll be a beautiful thing." He said with a lofty smile and a glint of mischief in his eyes before suspiciously eying Murdock again and taking another bite.

Murdock gulped slightly, but hid it with a cheerful smile as he ate his own breakfast. "Oh, maybe."

* * *

**Gotta love these little interactions. Be on the look out for another chapter coming soon! **


	9. Chap 8: On the Jazz

**Authors' Notes: **We've made some really good headway on the next installment and Drowsy will be posting a side fic here soon featuring B.A. and Murdock having a fun filled day (slash free) so be on the look out for that. Now for a quick reply to one of our faithful Anon readers.

Garine: Seriously! And it only gets worse before it gets better I'm afraid. And thank you for being such a faithful reader/reviewer btw. You rock!

Now on with the show!

* * *

Hannibal continued to read the paper, pausing when he opened the page to an odd advertisement. "Face, what do you make of this?"

Charissa amused and ate, staying out of B.A. and Murdock's little ongoing thing. She did sympathize with the Sergeant however, someone had to and since Hannibal and Face found it all highly amusing the job was left to her… though she found it highly amusing as well, especially since now she knew the reasons why.

B.A. grew silent as he finished his breakfast off, but Hannibal's question to Face grabbed his attention and made him glance in his C.O.'s direction curiously.

"It's an ad for an event at the recreation center." Face shrugged. Then he paused. "Uh, B.A.? When were you gonna tell us about this special BBQ?"

B.A. blinked, grabbed the newspaper and eyed the ad, "I wasn't cuz I didn't know nothin' bout it…" This was odd, he hadn't heard mention of it at all in fact, "Last minute thing maybe I dunno…" He was perplexed to say the least.

Charissa's brow furrowed at the ad as well, "But wouldn't they give you at least a day's notice? You didn't notice any planning for it at all?"

"Nope. Not a whisper."

"And it says this evening." Hannibal shook his head. "And it's not like a big fancy ad. This is a standard printing - cheap and effective. I smell a trap."

"Lynch." Charissa suggested.

B.A. frowned hard, "You weren't kiddin' bout this guy Hannibal, he's got no bounds it seems." He said with a shake of his head, using a gathering that concerned kids to trap them… what sort of man was this guy.

"Someone must've tipped him off that you work there," Hannibal suggested. "But he doesn't know when or where you'll show up. And he knows that if he draws our attention, we'll have to show up."

Charissa frowned, this was her fault. She never should've come… if she had just stayed in D.C. then Lynch probably never would've started this.

B.A. nodded slowly, "So we go and we give this fool the what for." He wasn't happy and it was obvious.

"Not so fast." Hannibal said, spreading the paper out in front of him. "This is a large advertisement for a popular community center. People are going to be showing up, and there'll be tons of confusion. We'll need to be extra cautious."

"We draw him out then?" Charissa suggested, "Use his game against him." It was an idea, but how was the problem, "And put him on our playing field?"

B.A. eyed her, "But how is the issue Girl and do it inna way that doesn't get innocent people caught in the middle."

"I don't want any of those kidlets to get hurt." Murdock was pulling a face as he ate his own pancake, sitting now on the kitchen counter. "But we gotta get this guy now."

"It's his game and his rules." Hannibal leaned agianst the table. "But that doesn't mean we can't win."

B.A. looked at Murdock with a small frown, "An' you think I do Crazy Man? That's gotta be our top priority, the safety of those kids and anyone else that's innocent." He said with a nod.

Charissa was watching Hannibal closely, she was learning to read the signs of something forming inside his mind as far as a plan went, "So we need a plan," Her attention remained focused solely on the Colonel, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mainly using her to draw Lynch into a trap of their own.

"I dunno, Brain," Murdock tilted his head, butting in on their conversation, "what DOES the price of beans in Senegal have to do with clocks in Argentina?"

Face rolled his eyes.

B.A. rolled his eyes as well, "What does any of that have to do with any of this Crazy Man?" The joke was lost on him, he didn't watch much television, "Oh no. She's on the jazz too." He looked from Hannibal to Sosa and back again, "They both are. This is some scary shit right here."

"The jazz?" Charissa quirked a brow, "What does that mean?"

Face gave Hannibal a look, which Hannibal returned before grinning and waving his hand in dismissal, as if to say: "couldn't hurt."

"When he's all jazzed up about it...excited without being excited, cool and calm too...it's like he's in the zone."

She nodded slowly, "Okay." Her eyes shifted to B.A., "I'm not acting like that… am I?"

The Sergeant nodded slowly, "Yup. Not like he does, but in your own way." She had it in her eyes and it gave him the creeps ever so slightly, "An' the jazz means somethin' dangerous is cookin' in his mind. So consider yourself warned."

Charissa smiled, it was a smile that meant she liked the idea of danger, "I'm down for something dangerous. Especially since I owe Colonel Lynch for that little visit he paid me earlier. It was unnerving." It had really set her off, the way he looked at her like he knew everything about her and more. She didn't like that at all.

"Did you have something in mind?" Hannibal probed. His mind was thrumming with ideas, but he wanted to hear something new. Maybe she'd have something that he hadn't thought of yet in the short time they'd been given. Input was always a good thing.

"Well I was thinking about me being the bait. After all if they see any of you, the game is up and you'll be arrested, but I don't have an outstanding warrant hanging over my head." She had been the bait before, granted the circumstances were much different, "He sees me, follows me, and we get him right where we want him." She added with a satisfied smirk.

"She's good." B.A. said with a nod of approval, "We coulda used her long before now. Where have you been all our careers Girl?"

She laughed, "Working on my own career." She said with a shrug.

Face bristled a little, quietly finishing his breakfast and then moving off to get dressed properly.

"What's got him so worked up?" Murdock watched him go.

She watched Face walk away and shook her head slowly, "He doesn't like me doing quote dangerous stuff." She said in answer to Murdock's question, "It's not always about him, I like doing this being a part of the Team. It feels right to me as right as being with him feels."

B.A. let out a low whistle at her words, something like that would be hard for the Faceman to swallow he was sure, and he really didn't want to be around when it hit the fan. He eyed the time and stood, "I gotta at least check in with the Center." He looked to his C.O., "I'll be careful Hannibal, don't worry."

Hannibal nodded affirmatively. "Keep low. And let us know when you're coming back so we can watch and be sure you're not followed." he pointed out.

Murdock twisted his mouth around as he considered Face and Charissa.

B.A. nodded, waving his hand as he moved towards the door, "I know the drill." He said with a quick glance over his shoulder before he disappeared into the elevator, glad to be away from all that damned tension.

* * *

**Yeah, the Face volcano is about to blow... take cover. **

**Thanks for reading our stuff and another update will be coming soon since we've made such good progress on the Halloween plot.**


	10. Chap 9: Marital Problems

**Authors' Notes: **Hey looky here another update! And not a pretty one... feel free to take cover, you have been warned. But before we get to that a quick reply to one of our faithful anon reviewers.

Garine: :) And yes, that made me laugh out loud too when Drowsy posted it... I honestly about died I swear. It was SO Murdock.

Now on with the show, feel free to take cover where you need to.

* * *

Charissa stood and began to clean up from Breakfast, she needed to do something to keep her head clear and from going down the hall and asking Face what his problem was even though she knew the answer already. She hated to make him worry, to make him get on edge but he needed to understand that she could do this and get out alright. Sure she had had some close calls recently, but so had he and she wasn't getting all upset over him doing something that was dangerous, sure she worried but she knew he could take care of himself.

Murdock began doing some dishes, and Hannibal waited and watched by the window, sometimes glancing through the articles he still hadn't read from the paper.

She helped Murdock silently, drying while he washed, her eyes lifting and glancing down the hallway before lowering to what she was doing again. The air filled with the sounds of the occasional turn of a page, the clanks of dishes and the slopping of the water in the sink, plus a roar of silent tension. Again she glanced towards the hall and sighed, "I'll be back." She said quietly and headed down to Face's room and knocked at the door, "Everything okay in there?"

"It's fine." Face said, trying to remain calm. He'd gotten dressed and was trying to work up a calm enough attitude to walk out again. He admired Charissa's strength and bravery, he knew he did, and he liked it when she helped. But there was something in what B.A. had said, something that had just rubbed him the wrong way, like he'd just gotten dunked in a vat of ice water.

She knew better, "No. It's not." He was trying to remain calm, but he wasn't doing too good at it in her opinion, "You can't keep doing this, I know you don't like it when I do this stuff. I respect the reasons, but Face like you told me once, Hannibal considers me a part of this team so I've got to do it. Who else?" She sighed, "I'm not asking you to like it, I'll admit I don't like it when you do something completely and insanely dangerous either, but it's what you do. Hell when we were first together I'd lose sleep when I didn't hear from you for days on end, knowing that you could be laying out there somewhere dead and no one knew."

Face opened up the door, glaring at her, all hope of any good mood gone. He was hostile like a wild animal. "For God's sake Charissa, it's not like I have some kind of immortality cheat and you don't, but that's not the fucking point." he pushed past her and stormed down the hallway.

She turned and followed after him, if he wanted to this now then fine they'd do this now, "So then apparently I'm missing the fucking point so why don't you explain it to me? And really? Do you think I'm that naïve to believe that you're invulnerable?" She managed to catch up to him, "Did you not hear what I just said? And I still have that issue; do you know what my worst fear is? What I have nightmares about? The fact that one day I'll have to watch you get shot and this time you won't get back up from it. Or another boat will explode and you'll be on it and that'll be it. None of us have an immortal card to play in our hands."

"Why are you still talking?" Face asked, tuning out everything she had to say. "And we are certainly not discussing this now, so you can forget whatever it is you've just said. I know I have." he continued out the door.

She bristled; his words hurt ever so slightly it was like he was saying it didn't matter and that bothered her, it took the wind out of her sails for a moment as she stood there glaring at his retreating form, "You know what, fuck you." She shook her head and did an about face and headed back down the hall slamming the door shut so hard it made pictures fall from the wall down the hallway as she paced up and down his room trying to cool off.

Face barely heard her; his head was still buzzing with anger and he jabbed his thumb repeatedly on the button for the roof, the next floor above their heads.

Murdock heard the slamming and yelling and slowly wandered to where the pictures had been knocked down. As he replaced them, he glanced towards the room she'd gone into. "You gonna break anything else?"

She wanted to break a lot more, but she didn't. When she was angry and pissed off she had a tendency to get violent about it. She wasn't sure why or which side of her family it came from. She moved to the door and leaned against it, "No. Sorry." Her voice betrayed the fact she was fighting with her own emotions, which was a mixture of hurt, anger, frustration and that need that he brought out in her even when she was mad as hell at him.

"Just that I don't wanna get glass all over my hands." Murdock added quietly as he righted a picture, peeking in the door at her.

"Right." She was slowly calming down but not fully. There was just some things that pacing wouldn't take care of, "I should've just let him be, but damnit I'm tired of him treating me like I'm…fragile or something. I'm not going to fucking break." A thought hit her; she wondered if it was because he didn't know how to deal with it maybe? Something that he cared about so deeply out there doing stuff he did… but she couldn't quit now. It wasn't possible, she was too far in now and it was too late.

"I dunno if it's you." Murdock said, poking the rest of his head in the door. "When Hannibal talks about you kicking ass and taking names in six-inch heels, Faceman looks like he's just won the lottery."

She laughed, "Then what is it?" That made her mood improve a little as she sat down on the foot of the bed and looked down at her hands, "I'm trying to understand, I know I haven't made some smart decisions currently. I know the second Lynch left my office I should've been on my phone… I get that, but why does he keep doing this? It's going to drive me crazy Murdock." She didn't know what to do, she wasn't good at this stuff and she figured with Face it wouldn't get complicated… boy had she been wrong, " I just wish he'd talk to me, tell me what his problem is."

"Aww, don't go crazy. That's my job." Murdock winked before stting down on the bed, beside her. "I think it's somethin' to do with how we treat you. Or maybe somethin' that B.A. said. That big angry mudsucker shoots his mouth off and sometimes it makes me squirm."

"He doesn't it like it that you all treat me like just one of the guys?" She looked at her friend curiously, "What does he want?" She went back to what had crossed her mind earlier, "Maybe he's having issues dealing with me being out there doing all the same things he does, not in a male chauvinist way but because he… cares, you know, loves me?" It was a thought, it was weird for him to be acting in the way she really should be, it was like they had role reversal issues or something.

Murdock shrugged, falling back on the puffy bed to wave his arms; a wasted effort to make snow angels. "I don't know. I don't think I've ever been in a relationship like that with a girl, so you'd have to ask Face not me."

"I'm not going to ask him that. I can already tell how that conversation would go, probably pretty similar to the conversation we once had about what exactly our relationship status was. It would go nowhere and we'd be back at square one." Though of course this conversation she was talking about had occurred prior to them getting randomly married, but even still the rings just meant that they were legally bound to each other and that alone didn't make a couple husband and wife. She laid back next to Murdock and looked up at the ceiling her hand moving to play with said ring that had taken up residence on the gold chain around her neck.

Murdock busied himself with one of the pillows, fussing a bit. "Or maybe you're right, he's just worried and he's taking it out the wrong way. I don't know. It's Faceman."

Murdock said nothing at that. She was right and wrong at the same time, people were usually like that. With a shrug, he sat up and put the pillow back before heading out to look for Hannibal, who was still perched in the window, smoking a cigar and pointedly ignoring the hubbub that was going on around him.

She stayed in his room for the time being, after a while the events of the morning caused her to doze off a little. Probably something she needed despite getting some rest of the plane ride, but who slept good on a plane anyways? She let herself relax, her body wrapping around one of the pillows, the one that smelled like him the most.

* * *

**Yeah that was ugly... we promise no more moments like that for a while. And for the record neither Drowsy or myself are sure what Face was having issues with during all of this... we've had speculations but that's as far as it goes.**

**Thanks for reading. :) We love you guys, seriously. **


	11. Chap 10: The Plan

**Authors' Note: **Decided to toss up the next chapter early, I was going to do it tomorrow buuut considering the nature of the last chapter I thought I'd give you this one. :) Now for a quick reply to an anon reader.

Garine: Hahaha, I love that. Though He'll probably let Murdock have it.

* * *

About an hour or so later B.A. returned looking weary and became even more so when he noticed the absence of Face and Sosa, "Everythin' okay here?" He looked around as he settled on the sofa as he had been before, "It's all quiet at the Center, but I got some info. Apparently the bbq is being put on by a quote mysterious benefactor. How lame of a cover is that?"

"Mysterious benefactor. Like we've never heard that one before." Hannibal said with a wry expression, settling down again with his cigar. "And Face isn't back yet?"

"He's still on the roof, boss-man." Murdock said, hanging his upper body out of the window and looking upward. "Yup, I can see him sulking."

She woke startled not remembering where she was at first, but then it came back and she slowly made her way up the hall back into the living room area where they rest were, "Hey B.A. hows things at the Center?"

B.A. glanced up and looked at Sosa, he had definitely missed something alright, it was written in her face and she kinda looked like maybe she'd start crying or had been, "Suspicious." Was all he said.

She nodded slowly, "Sounds like fun." She noticed Face still wasn't back yet, but knew it was probably best to just let him have his space this time.

"I'm gonna go get Faceman." Murdock began to climb out the window and up the side of the buildling.

Hannibal rose, cool and calm, stuck his head out the window, and called out "Murdock, you were Spiderman last week. This week you said you had to be something different."

"… Crazy fool, get back in here!" B.A. was up off the sofa and next to Hannibal in a second, "Yer gonna fall."

If something happened to Murdock that would be it, she moved forward as well and looked up out of the window, shaking her head, "What in the hell do you think you're doing Murdock?" She called after him as well, not liking the idea of him climbing up a tall building without some sort of safety device. She was beginning to feel a headache coming on.

Murdock, somewhat miffed, had climbed back inside by now and was dusting himself off. "I can so be Spiderman more than one week." he protested, as he hurried out and towards the door to fetch Face the old-fashioned way: roof stairs.

B.A. just shook his head, "I think he was bitten by a radioactive spider, but it infected him with crazy."

Charissa had to chuckle at that, "You've got to give him points for his bravery though." She folded her arms tightly and hoped Murdock could make things alright so they could get on with what they needed to and teach Lynch a lesson he'd probably never forget.

Face and Murdock returned to the apartment a few minutes later, Face slightly pale but otherwise all right. Murdock seemed to be all smiles as he sat down on the carpet next to Hannibal and began to doodle in the shag rug.

She looked at him, "You okay?" She asked quietly, cautiously having moved closer to him, placing a hand lightly on his arm as if to say on her end they were okay. She hoped it was the way on his end too, but something told her to just tread carefully from here on out.

B.A. watched them for a second, but turned his attention to Hannibal, "So are we gonna go with the plan all y'all were discussing before I left?"

Hannibal nodded. "Yup. We're going to show up right when he expects it. But not where. He'll have agents above and behind and below...but they'll be looking for the A-Team, not a bunch of performers for the kids at the BBQ."

Charissa arched a brow, "Performers?" This was interesting… and a little alarming.

"Oh no." B.A. was shaking his head, "That means we gotta dress up in some funky weird costumes don't it." He hated dressing up, that was Hannibal's thing and plus he usually ended up in the worst costume possible, "I'm pickin' my costume this time. I refuse to look like a damn banana or worse!"

"Banana?" Charissa covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"But you fill out the banana suit so well!" Murdock jumped to his feet and put his arms out. "It's Peanut-Butter-Jelly-Time!" he began to dance.

The Sergeant facepalmed and let his hand drag down his face slowly, "Knock it off." The things he put up with.

Charissa was amused, but the only problem was that damned song was hard to get out of one's head, "Murdock, you're going to get that stuck in my head and it'll take an act of God to get it out again."

Murdock sat down again with a pout.

"All right, but I refuse to be the sword swallower again." Face said, crossing his arms. "I nearly choked last time."

Charissa coughed, "Sword swallower?" She couldn't help herself, "Kinky."

"Me either, that's dangerous and crazy…" He looked at Murdock, "Right up yer alley Crazy Man." He said with a grin, "I'll be the strong man or somethin'." He said with a nod, "I can lift all y'all up." He motioned to Charissa, "Come here."

"Why?" She gave him a weird look.

"Just trust me. I won't hurt ya, he'll kill me if I do." He thumbed at Face, "Now come here." He said.

Cautiously Charissa moved closer to B.A. and let out a small yelp as the large black man lifted her like she was nothing and proceeded to raise her up and down above his head like she was a set of weights, "Okay okay point made put me down now. Please."

Laughing, B.A. slowly put her down, "That's my act right there." He said pleased with himself.

Face rolled his eyes with a grin. "Fine, you can be the strong man. But that means you have to wear a leapord-skin and have a handlebar mustache."

Murdock roared with laughter at the mental image. "Oooh bossman bossman! Can I be one too?"

"What are you talking about, Murdock? You're the Human Cannonball!"

"Damnit." He thought he had it all worked out, " Why do I always get the raw end?" He muttered and plopped down on the sofa with a pout.

Charissa was adjusting her clothing now that she was back on the ground, "… please tell me I get to dress like a normal person?" She asked hopefully, but had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she'd end up as either, "And where are you going to get the costumes?"

Face grinned at her. "Do you know who Zatanna is?"

Murdock was busy jabbering away about being fired from an actual cannon and how exciting it was going to be, while Hannibal attempted to calm him and tell him that it was all a show, only part of the plan.

She made a small face, "As in the comic book chic that wears fishnet stockings, fuck me boots, and the whole tuxedo top deal?" She arched a brow at him, indeed she did know… she had been around enough men in her life to know most of her comic book characters, "Oh and a top hat."

B.A. chuckled, "Maybe I'm not getting the worst deal in this after all."

"That's the one." Face nodded in agreement, grinning from ear to ear.

Even Hannibal had to raise an eyebrow and cough a little. "Well, we need someone to be the circus master." Hannibal pointed out. "And it can't be me - I'm the lion tamer."

"Where are we going to get a lion on such short notice?" Face asked. Then he groaned. "Oh...no...I shouldn't have asked…"

"Goodie." Charissa shook her head slowly, "You're making me do this for your own purposes I know you are." She'd get even, "And what are you going to do?" Her eyes shifted to Hannibal, "Wait I got it, he can be our acrobat." Her eyes trailed over Face slowly, "That way B.A. won't be the only one in a leotard." She said with mischievous grin.

"I am not wearing a leotard."

"Yes, you are."

"Hannibal - !"

Hannibal gave him a stern look. "This is what you get for storming off to the roof and not giving me more input earlier."

Charissa smirked triumphantly, "It's only fair." She agreed with Hannibal, though this part of the plan hadn't been discussed at all, the Colonel had just brought it out now.

"Well we better get to work. Hannibal do we need to go raid one of the costume departments?" B.A. stood and stretched, no longer pouting instead he kept snickering about Faceman having to be in something skin tight having all the ladies ogling him.

"Yes, since Face will be getting us a lion."

"A lion! In downtown Los Angeles! With people who aren't actually trained to handle lions!" Face protested. "That's going to piss off the Animal Rights activists..."

"Face, we don't need an actual lion. We just need a lion's cage. Preferably used, smelling of lion. Covered. With some recordings." Hannibal pointed out. "We can use the cage to catch Lynch."

B.A. headed for the door, "Good luck Faceman, yer gonna need it." He said laughing, completely amused, "Come on Boss." He was holding the elevator open for his superior.

Charissa chuckled lightly, "I'll help you." She promised, "You can probably find the sounds on the internet." She suggested, having completely forgot that her and Murdock had tampered with his laptop earlier.

* * *

**Yay! A happier chapter finally. We're getting to the good stuff here soon, it'll be amusing. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D**


	12. Chap 11: The Execution of Said Plan

**Authors' Notes: **Before we get started I want to address a small issue. I was because of some recently made negative opinions going to disable Anon reviews. However after some thinking I have re-enable them. People have a right to their opinions so who am I to say otherwise? And myself and Drowsy have a right to ignore those opinions. So comments will no longer be deleted, however we reserve the right to ignore negative ones. We enjoy this story, we had an interesting time writing it and feel that a lot of character and relationship development occured during it as well as some things we can bring up in later stories to address such as the arguement Face and Charissa had and what his particular problem has been this entire part if we ever figure it out. With that said we consider this matter closed on our end. Enjoy the rest of the story or don't that is your choice.

Now then for a quick reply to an Anon reviewer.

A-Team: That was good wasn't it lol. B.A. And Charissa were freaking out and Hannibal was all calm and cool because Hannibal is badass like that. *nods*

* * *

Exactly two hours later, Hannibal stood by the designated meeting place, drumming on a nearby garbage unit with his fingertips. He was waiting for the rest of the team to show up.

Charissa was oddly comfortable in her costume and had even donned a black wig to play it up making her look completely different. She knew she looked good and that alone made her walk with a roll to her hips as she walked with Face and Murdock. They made quite the trio really.

"They're here…" Even B.A. at first had to blink, like the rest he was a man and it was very hard not to give Sosa a second look in that get up, in fact he graced her with a third and then promptly reminded himself it was like he was checking out his own sister, plus about that time he got a load of Face and snickered.

Face scowled. He and Murdock were tugging a rolling platform with a large, decorated and blanketed cage, which had previously been used at a casino performance and left behind. "Don't laugh," he protested, "The saleswoman said it matched my eyes."

Murdock was grinning broadly, though. He was decked out in an Evel Kneivel-esque outfit, complete with helmet.

B.A. of course did laugh, "Well… she was right." He said with a grin and eyed the hidden cage before looking at Hannibal, "How do we get him into the cage?"

Charissa was wondering the same thing and where she was playing the magician type character she had a funny feeling it would have something to do with her, "Nice spots B.A." She eyed his costume with a smirk, reminding him that he wasn't in anything better than Face was.

"Yeah, yeah." He scowled and promptly stopped being amused by Face's attire.

"We trick him." Hannibal said, smiling as he came forward. He was dressed in high pair of black leather boots, with khaki pants and a white dress shirt underneath a red jacket with long coat-tails. Attached to one hip was a long, thick blacksnake whip. "And we give him plenty of bait."

Charissa swallowed hard, something about Hannibal holding a whip was just, well sexy as hell. She kept that thought to herself however since Face really didn't need to feel anymore discomfort than he was already, but it was hard not to comment, "Looking good Colonel." She smiled and quickly looked away.

"Let's do this then." B.A. was excited, he wanted to take Lynch down hard, "I'll go get someone to announce us, and Lynch will have no idea what hit him." He said with a laugh and waited for the go ahead from Hannibal.

Hannibal nodded. "Murdock, help me cover the cage. We need to make sure that they can't see there's no lion inside."

"Sure thing." Murdock began draping the liners and blankets over the cage, turning on a small muffled tape recorder, which began making sounds of an animal pacing, sitting, getting up, and wet snuffing sounds, the occasional low growl as well.

B.A. went ahead of them and talked to the MC of the event and then returned and picked up his fake barbells. He had wanted to use real ones, but Hannibal had discouraged him, explaining that the fake ones looked bigger and gave a better overall effect.

Charissa led the way, using some card tricks that Murdock had taught her quickly and little things he had cooked up that exploded when she tossed them to the ground making it look like she was causing random explosions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, we have a special treat for you tonight! Please welcome from the Santa Monica pier, some select performers from the amazing and spectacular Pier Troupe Circus!"

This wasn't in the plans at all. Colonel Lynch stiffened and watched as they came out into the middle of the bbq like it was planned. It had been alright, but not by him, "Smith." He growled under his breath and wondered what exactly they hoped to gain from this.

Murdock, pleased at the way Sosa had handled the explosives, had forgiven the fact that Hannibal didn't allow him to really be shot out of a cannon. Instead, it would be a trick designed to allow Lynch to get close during the show, then trap him in the empty lion's cage.

B.A. wowed the crowd with a few strong man gimmicks and then stepped aside and Charissa stepped forward and took over the show. She was able to make it convincing even though she had never done a magic trick in her life. She really owed Murdock one for this. She had them cheering and clapping, she also garnered some wolf whistles from some of the male audience members. Finally it was time for their biggest trick of all, "I need a volunteer from the audience." She tried to disguise her voice as much as possible as she scanned the crowd.

Lynch frowned as he watched her zero in on him, "No." It had to be Sosa who else? His eyes narrowed as she taunted him making the crowd chant for him to go up.

Charissa smirked, this was fun, "Aww come on. I'll be gentle. Promise." She said with a sultry wink making the ones who had whistled at her go crazy and demand to be picked instead.

After some serious coaxing, Lynch slowly made his way down and stood close enough to her so he could whisper in her ear, "You will pay for this Captain."

"What are you talking about?" She blinked innocently at him and lead him towards the cage as planned.

* * *

**Will it work? Will they pull off the little ruse? Tune in and find out soon!**

**Thanks to all our faithful and loving reviewers. :) **


	13. Chap 12: And Round One Goes To?

**Authors' Note: **We have come to the end of this part. Thank you to all of you who have read it and enjoyed it. :) I'll be posting the next installment soon which is set during Halloween. For a preview check out the image mix on my profile. Now for a quick reply to one of our faithful reviewers. :)

Garine: Thanks luv! That's one of my favorite moments as well, Drowsy is awesome with the characters she writes. I bow to her awesomeness.

Now on with the show!

* * *

Hannibal was waiting with his lion's gear, by the cage. There was really no lion, and underneath the cage was one of the center's emergency evacuation exits, which Murdock had been hiding underneath. Once Lynch brushed aside the curtain and stepped inside, he'd scream and fall...then they'd close the gate, whip off the curtain, and both he - and the 'lion' - would have vanished!

"In you go!" Charissa gave him a small pat to the back as she stepped away and B.A. moved in to make sure he didn't try to back out.

"Let's go fool, people are waitin' to see you disappear." The Sergeant was highly amused as he stood there and made sure Lynch got into the cage.

"You will all pay for this." He growled, stepped backwards when suddenly he was falling, "What the!" Anything else he said was lost as he fell through the hole in the floor and down.

Charissa smirked as she sauntered to the front of the cage and got the crowd to eagerly count to three before she pulled the cover from the cage, "Presto!" She smiled and bowed as the crowd cheered at the quote trick they had just performed.

Murdock was happy to shove his black helmet on top of Lynch's head immediately.

"HEY! WHAT - I'LL HAVE ALL OF YOU FOR THIS!" was the muffled roar of indignancy as Murdock quickly bound him with trick rope. It was soft against the skin, but wouldn't give.

"Have who?" Murdock knocked on the helmet. "Who's there?"

Charissa followed the guys below once they had wrapped the show up a smirk on her face as she saw Murdock had already tied Lynch up, "You get all the fun Murdock." She teased and wondered what they were going to do with Lynch now that they caught him.

"How long do y'all think we got b'fore someone starts looking for him?" B.A. questioned, checking Murdock's knots to make sure their captive wasn't getting loose anytime soon.

"As soon as everyone's gone, put him back in the cage." Hannibal was admiring Murdock's work. "Very nice. And Lynch, I didn't realize you were a boxers man." He was indeed. The agent had black silk boxers with little yellow happy faces. "Nice touch, Murdock."

Lynch frowned and realized he had been stripped, "You're hilarious Smith. You all realize this is harassment." He was struggling against his bonds, but it was no use, "This isn't over!" He wasn't happy, "You may have won a battle but you haven't won the war gentlemen."

"Excuse me?" Charissa arched a brow, not overly pleased at being excluded.

"Oh sorry, Lady… for lack of a lesser term and gentlemen." Lynch turned in her direction, trying to shrug the damned helmet off, "This only makes me all the more determined now, I hope you realize this. Nowhere is safe for you. No where."

B.A. laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Tell us somethin' we don't know Fool." He moved off to go see if everyone was gone yet.

Charissa meanwhile was looking Lynch over slowly, "You've got some legs there, jog every morning?"

"Four am, every day Captain." He was already working up ideas on how to make her life miserable; she'd be the easiest to handle first. Of course he couldn't just go and have her charged for something without reasonable proof but at some point he'd get it and she'd go down with the rest of them.

Face smirked and grabbed the lion tamer's whip. "Now in." he cracked the whip and pointed to the cage. Everyone had gone home and they were alone in the room. "And don't call us - we'll call you."

B.A. having returned to give them the go ahead escorted him back into the cage, keeping an eye on Face and his whip, "Careful where you aim that Faceman." He warned as he helped the good Colonel Lynch into his cage.

"Enjoy it while you can Peck, next time it'll be you being put behind bars." Lynch warned venomously.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Charissa arched a curious brow knowing that working a whip wasn't easy and usually resulted in amusing injuries if you didn't know what you were doing.

Face shot a glance at Hannibal, who merely grinned around the new cigar between his teeth. He lit it up in silence while Face shot another glance at Charissa, then made a motion of zipping his lips.

"Let's just say he learned from the master. We call him Indiana Face!"

Charissa shook her head slowly, "More like Face, man of mystery." She mused, "If it wasn't for the fact it's part of your allure I'd figure out how to learn all your secrets."

"Somehow I doubt you really wanna know everythin' bout the man, Girl." B.A. chimed in as he shut the cage and slid the lock into place, "There's prolly some things you're better off not knowin'." He gave an affirmative nod, he figured he knew less than she did and he planned on very much keeping it that way.

"Good point. Now let's get out of here, these fishnet tights are well… tight." She muttered pulling at them a little, "Now I know why I've never bothered wearing them or any other kind of hose wear."

"Can't wait to get you out of those." Face teased in her ear, as the others laughed and walked off with them, leaving Lynch to rant behind them from his cage.

"I'll get you for this, if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

**Blackout- Linkin Park (Small fight/arguement between Face and Charissa)**

**We Are Broken- Paramore (Arguement aftermath)**

**The Only Way (Is the Wrong Way)- Filter (Face's Theme)**

**Eclipse (All Yours)- Metro (Charissa's Theme)**

* * *

**An amusing ending and no this is not the last we'll see of Colonel Lynch, however the next few installments he will be absent. Our first story after the first of the year will have the good Colonel in it some how, promise.**

**Thanks for reading! We love you guys! :D**


End file.
